Meet GenX
by Zerin Empress
Summary: Non-comic related. OC's are coming, Soap format with loads of drama and action.
1. It has started

This happens a few months after mutants are discovered.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people except the listed mutants on Cerebro.  
  
This chapter is boring but I'm going to do better next chapter. Promise.  
  
//telepathic message//  
  
_~*~_  
  
//X-man, please come down to Cerebro to meet the new mutants I want you to recruit.// Professor Xavier thought to the other X-man. He, Logan, Storm, and Beast were already down there scanning the reports of mutants. Cyclops, Rogue, and Jean were the first to come down, followed by Kitty, Iceman, Amara and Kurt. Ray, Sunspot, Sam and Jamie were the last to come in, they all wore normal clothes.  
  
"Team we have found 7 new mutants I want to recruit, or try to."  
  
The computer shows a single side shot photo of a smiling Chinese girl in her mid teens, jet-black hair pulled to eruption from the side of her scalp. A computer voice said as followed;  
  
Name: Lori Wang  
  
Living Circumstances: Foster child of Mr. and Mrs. Chang.  
  
Age: 15  
  
Place of Residence: San Francisco, California  
  
Ability(s): Can transform to any of the Chinese Zodiac animals with their abilities.  
  
Heritage: Chinese  
  
The computer moved to another photo, a guy this time, he had black, spiked hair and a pale completion. A silver earring was dangling from his small ear.  
  
Name: James Beale  
  
Living Circumstances: Lives with Aunt and Uncle  
  
Age: 17  
  
Place of Residence: London, England  
  
Ability(s): Can transform objects to other objects, when transformed has same mass and density  
  
Heritage: English  
  
A photo of a pale, porcelain-doll-like girl, black and silver hair going strait down her face in a frame look, she wore a look that could kill; her eyes showing a pale fire-red glow.  
  
Name: Riley St. Claire  
  
Living Circumstance: Living with cousin  
  
Age: 17  
  
Place of Residence: New York, New York  
  
Ability(s): Haves every power of every mutant of the world. She can't touch a mutant with out permanently absorbing their power. If she touches a human she gives them the mutant gene.  
  
Heritage: European  
  
Another girl takes the screen, this time her hair was a golden brown.  
  
Name: Nicole Moraga  
  
Living Circumstance: Lives with older cousin  
  
Age: 16  
  
Place of Residence: New York, New York  
  
Ability(s): Can mimic other mutant's powers, looks, and abilities, she has to know them  
  
Heritage: European  
  
A gothic guy takes the screen, black hair spiked and silver earrings dangling from his pale ears.  
  
Name: Blain Crenel  
  
Living Circumstance: Lives with father  
  
Age: 17  
  
Place of Residence: Miami, Florida  
  
Ability(s): Blades come out of his knuckles, finger nails, fingers and such. Phaser  
  
Heritage: European  
  
Screen changes to a tan skin girl with dark brown hair  
  
Name: Isabella Xidex  
  
Living Circumstance: Live with grandfather  
  
Age: 15  
  
Place of Residence: Athens, Greece  
  
Ability(s): Siren; wings and the ability to enchant men to do what ever she wants, can emit super sonic shriek  
  
Heritage: Greek  
  
A red-hair Irish boy takes the screen. Red hair to his over pierced ears.  
  
Name: Thomas O'Brien  
  
Living Circumstance: Lives with older brother.  
  
Age: 16  
  
Place of Residence: Skirts of Dublin, Ireland  
  
Ability(s): Can control vegetation  
  
Heritage: Irish  
  
"I'm leaving you to decide how you want this recruiting to be done. I suggest you choose. You have an hour to single out your recruits and be ready for your flight to their location." Say the exiting Professor to his team. Storm, Beast and Logan followed him out. Jean replaces the helmet to her own head. The first girl once again reappears.  
  
"Lori Wang, transformer, who wants her?" asks the red-head telepath.  
  
"Jean should we, like, pair-up first?" ask the valley girl  
  
"Agreed." She says as she takes off the helmet. "Sam, Bobby, and Scott team one. Jamie, Sunspot, Amara, and I, team two. Kitty, Kurt and Rogue team three Everyone ok with that?" she ask  
  
"Bobby Sam Scott, who will it be?" asks the red-head  
  
"James," Cyclops  
  
"Team 2"  
  
"Lori." Says Amara before the guys can protest.  
  
"Fine and we'll, like, take Isabella." Says Kitty  
  
"And which ever team finishes first takes another person till the New York's are the only ones left."  
  
"And when we are all finished then news can take a break, and we go get them." says Jean  
  
"They have the addresses right." Ask Kitty  
  
"Ya, they give that to us. I think"  
  
_~*~_  
  
Review and tell me how bad it sucked, I'll update soon 


	2. Meet Lori

Typos are going to be here, more likely then not, get used to it.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Lori's POV  
  
Flashes of my angry family roll around in my head. They are mocking me and my gift.  
  
'Evil..... Mutant... Bring dishonor.... Bad luck...' in their voices ring in my head  
  
"Ahhhhhh"  
  
I wake up to the icy blare of my alarm clock.  
  
"Lori, wake up." Says Mrs. Wang, I mean mom. When my mutation started I was 13, a very unlucky age. I was able to keep it hidden until mutants were discovered. My mother despite mutants so I took it she would hate me if she found out, she did, I lost control and shifted between them at dinner once. I was kicked out of my home.  
  
I found sanitary at their restaurant 'The Golden Tiger' in Chinatown. I got a job and a home, I was a bus-person and entertainment ("magic tricks") some nights. They took me in and gave me hope. That was until I found that the world joined my mother in hating mutants.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Chang." I yell as I throw off my comforter.  
  
"I told you to call me mom." She playful scolds me.  
  
"You know if I called you mom, then I would think you too hate mutants." I yell back. I have to get up early to catch a trolley to my school in the main city. There are tons of schools in my neighborhood but they all speak Chinese and I'm not fluent in so I can not go there. I change out of my pajamas to jeans and red shirt. I grab my backpack and run down the stairs to the kitchen were my make-shift family; Lin, my foster mother, Won my father figure.  
  
"Bye family!" a yell as I walk out the backdoor of the restaurant, we live above it. The repulsive smell of fish and poultry hits my nostrils, I gag. I start to think about my powers; they allow me to transform to; a dragon, a snake, a horse, a ram, a monkey, a rooster, a dog, a pig, a rat, an ox, a tiger and a rabbit. I was born in the year of the dragon so I like to transform to that the most. When I'm in that state I feel powerful and brave, so unlike how I normally am.  
  
As I walk to the trolley stop I think; my mother was a un-believer in zodiac, but I found it mesmerizing, enchanting, fascinating.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" an angry voice interrupts my thoughts. I think a lot these days; about my mutation, my family, and my life. The trolley comes and I leap on. I ride it to the front of my school where I would have met Megan, if she wasn't sick all week.  
  
School was the same as always; boring as hell.  
  
'At least they don't know your secret' I thought that would just make life worse then it already was, giving the cat-queens the upper hand. I was made fun of at school, but after a while they get bored and move on to new prey, I'll tell you when they get bored.  
  
When I'm released from hell I take the trolley back to Golden Dragon where I throw on my apron and walk to the front of the restaurant to see a very odd sight; 4 teens asking the hostess to see..... Me. Krista looked around and soon she sees me and points I don't know what happened but I ran; I just ran fast and out of there. I had no idea who they were and I didn't care I didn't want to confront them.  
  
~*~  
  
"You have 4 hours before I come to pick you up." Growled Logan as team two starts unbuckle at San Francisco to get a hold of Lori.  
  
"She lives and works at 'The Golden Dragon' in Chinatown. You know what to do after that." Says Logan over his shoulder as they land in an airstrip in the City.  
  
"Got it." Say the telepath as she and her team unbuckle from there seats.  
  
They walk out and Logan takes off again. They are in normal clothes for once. They take a trolley to Chinatown then ask a vendor for direction to Golden Dragon.  
  
"Golden Dragon, go up the street then turn left. It'll be on your right." He says smiling as Jean buys a postcard to send home  
  
"Thanks." She says as they walk up the hill/street then turn left and see the elegant sign for the restaurant. A red background with a golden dragon border, Golden Dragon written in slashes.  
  
When they reach the red/gold doors of the Golden Dragon the first thing they notice is that it smells of and a giant jade dragon statue with jasmine in-scents burning at its feet, giving of a light but pleasant smell. They walk in and ask the hostess for Lori Chang.  
  
"She is over their." She points to her left at a terrified girl. She ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up with her?" ask Jamie as they leave the muttering hostess.  
  
Red has her hands on her temples; eyes closed in concentration, and is like that for about a minute before she speaks again.  
  
"She was scared that we where mutant hunters." She places her hands again  
  
"So now what so we do?" asks Amara, feeling slightly defeated  
  
"She is in Ghiradelli Square" tells the telepath as she once again opens her eyes.  
  
"And that's?"  
  
"By the ocean. We can take a trolley there."  
  
"Let me try to talk to her, first." She says as the reach the garden square, full of fat and photo crazed tourists and assorted merchants and vendors.  
  
Lori is sitting on a bench blankly looking at the pigeons as the flutter around on the concrete, fighting over the bits of donut a girl in flowered jeans was throwing them (that's me^_^(or was)I when on a trip to San Fran and did that). They take to the air to signal Jeans approaches. Lori comes out of her trance as Jean sits down on the opposite side of the bench. Lori doesn't moves as Jean starts to talk.  
  
"Beautiful view isn't it?" she asks as she tosses her hair back to feel the ocean mist.  
  
~*~  
  
I sit staring at the sparkling water wondering who they were. It's as if it is happy in the winter sun. A red haired girl sits next to me on the bench, I barely notice.  
  
"Beautiful view isn't it?" a girl asks. I think I recognize her as a customer at the restaurant but there were so many tourists that stopped in, I could tell one from an other If my life depended on it. (I have a terrible memory when it comes to faces)  
  
"Ya." I finally get out. The girl seems pleased that I talked to her. "You're not from around here are you?" I ask her, she laughs  
  
"How did you know?" she asks after stopped.  
  
I count them on my hand. "The clothes, the way you talk and the way you like the wind."  
  
"You got me. I'm from Bayville, New York, mutant hater capitol of America."  
  
"And that would matter because you are a mutant, right."  
  
"You got it and from the way you didn't run away I would believe you a mutant, too."  
  
She turns to face me and I realize that it was on of the teens I was so scared of. I mentally laugh at my stupidity.  
  
"You're Jean Gray, a member of the X-men, right." I ask.  
  
/Are you avoiding my question? / She asks but her lips don't move.  
  
'Telepath' I think she nods.  
  
"Roberto, Jamie, Amara, come over here." She yells to a group of teens sitting on the rocks staring into the sea and talking to each other in half hearted voices. They walk over to us and sit on the opposite bench.  
  
"What are their powers?" I ask Jean  
  
She talks about the person as she points to them "Roberto alias Sunspot; he gets inhuman powers from the sun (she points to the older, brazilin, guy about 15/16), Jamie alias Multiple; he can make temporally duplicates of himself (she points to the smaller burnet boy, he looks 13), Amara alias Magma; she can control magma and melt things (the last girl nods, she looks about 14), and you know me and my powers."  
  
I nod and ask "What's with all the aliases?"  
  
The lava girl replies to this with the simple "Codenames"  
  
"What is your power?" the brazilin asks  
  
"I can transform to the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Why are you all in San Fran?"  
  
"You're actually the reason we came to the city, we would like it if you would join the X-man. We can uses a member like you and we could help you control your powers." The red head proclaims  
  
I smile.  
  
"And I thought you were mutant hunters after me." I say glancing at their faces, they where in smirking grins, holding back laugher, the kind you have to be in on to get, they final cracked. I joined them. "I would like that very much." I finally get out. They stop laughing and the two younger mutants high-five each other.  
  
"Would you like us to help you convince your parents to let you come to New York us?" Jean asks  
  
"That would be great I'll show you where they live. Let's take the trolley" I tell them as I walk to the stop. "I'll miss them" as we board the trolley.  
  
"You can visit them in the holidays if you like?" yells Jean as she climbs on after me, the wind had picked up and it was deafening.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean's POV  
  
'One down and 9 to go', I thought 'Now just to convince the Chang's to let her come.' We got in through the back entrance of the restaurant and had Mr. and Mrs. Chang sitting at a table, drinking green tea and listening over the light drone of the 3 other filled tables in the empty restaurant, it was Monday at 4, all the business people were at work and the after school and tourists crowds left, I guess.  
  
"Lori has a very unique gift and, even if she has control now, it might not stay that way. The Xavier institute has helped teach us control," I wave my hand to Amara, Sunspot and Multiple "it's a place we can go and not be judged for what we are but rather who we are." I finish, they look interested and confused at the same time.  
  
"Is this what you want, Lori?" Mrs. Chang asks her daughter as she and her husband finish murmuring to each other.  
  
"Yes, yes it is mom." Lori says.  
  
"Then, I guess if your going to leave, you should start packing as your mother and I start discussing the cost with Ms, Grey" Mr. Chang says as Lori smile wide and then it falls at mention of 'cost'  
  
"The institute is free of charge; Professor X has a support network to take care of living costs." I say quickly, Loris face relaxes and she starts to walk to the kitchen door.  
  
"Need any help??" Amara asks (see they have purpose^_^)  
  
"Ya, thanks." They walk out; I think this will be a very interesting year at the institute.  
  
_~*~_  
  
I can't drag this out anymore. They got Lori to the institute and Amara and her become good friends, they share a room and they get left behind at the institute as team 2 goes to get an other person. If you want me to do all their entrances tell me by REVIEWING l l l l l V 


End file.
